elzcatdoggirlfandomcom_lv-20200213-history
Catdog2
Lola Caricola (voiced by Nika Frost) is a female Mexican Yellow-Bellied Whip-poor-will, introduced in the third season "Sweet and Lola". She is a zoologist, and CatDog's next-door neighbor. She gained a love of zoology while wrangling bulls on her family's ranch. CatDog found her annoying until they saw her drive off the Greaser Dogs single-handedly (although Cat is still upset when she eats his doughnuts). Her catchphrase is "Unbelievable!," said in her Mexican accent whenever observing something she finds fascinating (often CatDog during private moments). ClothingEdit Lola sports a hat with a red feather on it, a red dress and black boots. TriviaEdit In "Back to School" we learn that Lola teaches Scientist class at CatDog's old Elemantary school. The only time we see Lola Feet/Talons is in "CatDogula" when she uses them to save Cat and Dog from falling. Lola loves Monster Trucks. In "Picture This" we learn that she once kiss a moose in the school play. her weight is a quater-pound. Lola Caricola.jpg Name Lola Caricola Gender Female Species Bird Occupation Zoologist Interests Animals Relatives Unknown Friends CatDog Voiced by Nika Frost First Appearance Sweet and Lolathumb Lube (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) A Hound dog, and the slowest and sweetest one of the group. He'll forget what he's saying and slur his speech. He's the most loyal of the three Greaser Dogs. Despite his dull wit, like his parents, Lube has lots of musical talent and can sing very well. It is important to note a character design modification that occurred after the first episode; in "Dog Gone," Lube appeared with black dot eyes and long brown hair that extended down to his nose. In subsequent episodes, his appearance was changed and remained that way until the end of the series. In one episode he rolls up his right trouser and takes off a wooden leg. He also works part-time as a mechanic. His parents, a cat mother and a dog father, appeared in the series finale and said that Lube got separated from them a long time ago. Also in the series finale, Lube is shown to have had a sister, who tries to marry Cat. When the Greaser Dogs usually agree on something Lube usually says "Yeah, what they said!" AppearancesEdit Lube has brown hair, big red nose, green vest, blue jeans and brown shoes. Full Name Unknown Gender Male Species Dog Occupation (none) Relatives (none known) Friends Lube, Shriek, Dog (occasionally) Enemies Cat, Dog (occasionally) First Appearance Fetch Last Appearance Cone Dogthumb Clifford Edit Clifford Maurice Feltbottom Cliff2.jpg Name Clifford Maurice Feltbottom (Cliff) Gender Male Species Pug Occupation (none) Relatives (none known) Friends Lube, Shriek, Dog (occasionally) Enemies Cat, Dog (occasionally) First Appearance Fetch Last Appearance Cone Dog Clifford Maurice Feltbottom often called by his nickname, Cliff, is the macho but dimwitted leader of the Greaser Dogs. Look at him wrong, and he'll pound you with his cinder-block-like bulldog paw. He may pound you even if you look at him right. Fortunately, Cliff's got the mental capacity of a pack of dog biscuits, so he's easily outsmarted. He enjoys beating up Cat and Dog, mainly Cat (Because Dog is a canine, just like the Greasers). The character also spends time annoying Eddie the squirrel, who longs to be a Greaser Dog like Cliff. Cliff is 20 years old. He is only main character who is a dog and has the blood type A. He likes poundin' CatDog, taking his ballet classes -- though. He dislikes CatDog, people who try to be smarter than him, and all cats (except the female ones, for some reason...). He is voiced by Tom Kenny, who also portrays Dog. Contents hide 1 Description 2 Looks 3 Appearances 4 Trivia DescriptionEdit Cliff is the leader of the Greaser Dogs, a trio of bullies who can't stop pounding Cat. He is very short tempered and speaks similarly to Winslow with a Brooklyn accent. The character enjoys beating people up and will almost always succeed in causing pain. Late episodes reveal softer sides of Cliff, such as his love for ballet and cashmere. Though he is easily distracted, he usually gets his way. Cliff is the leader of the Greasers. He wears a black leather jacket with a picture of a dead cat on it. He is very short tempered and speaks similarly to Winslow with a Brooklyn accent. In one episode, he got a taste of his own medicine when Eddie was accidentally glued to his jacket, which turned them into "SquirrelDog". Once this happened, Shriek and Lube kicked him out of the Greasers because now he was a "two-headed freak". Cliff learned the pain of being an outcast and what CatDog go through. However, once he was free of Eddie, he returned to his old bullying ways and rejoined the Greasers. In another episode, when he is trapped under a massive weight for several days, he made a solemn vow to never bully anyone (especially CatDog) again should he escape this fate, though it did not last very long. Later episodes reveal softer sides of Cliff, such as his love for ballet and cashmere. One episode says that he was not an only child; the proof is a niece. LooksEdit Cliff is mostly brown. He has orange short hair and a red nose. The character wears a black jacket and has two dark red spots over his eyes. AppearancesEdit Cliff has appeared in most episodes of CatDog. He first appeared in Fetch and last appeared in Meat, Dog's Friends. thumb|299px Rancid Rabbit Edit Rancid Rabbit Added by Brokexbeatdownpx Name Rancid Rabbit Gender Male Species Rabbit Occupation Mayor, Police Warden, Dentist,and manger of Taco Depot (formely) Relatives Rotten Rabbit, Rancy Friends (none known) Enemies Cat, Dog, The Greaser Dogs (Occasionally), Mr. Sunshine (Occasionally) Randolph Grant (Occasionally) First Appearance All You Can't Eat Last Appearance Catdog and the Great Parent Mystery Voiced By Billy West Rancid Rabbit (voiced by Billy West) is the stereotypical authority figure and one of the series' secondary antagonists. He had his job titles like police officer, life guard, prison guard, Firefighter, boss of various businesses, principal, president, mayor, Egyptian Pharaoh, doctor, TV host, contest judge, store and Taco Depot manager, etc; in one episode, he appears as a principal at a school and, at the end, as a police officer. When Cat asks him about this, he never receives an answer. Rancid hates CatDog and will go out of his way to punish them or force them to work for him, abusing his power to the fullest degree. Rancid takes advantage of CatDog as much as he can by deceiving them into buying his products or pushing them to do his bidding in a job. He does whatever it takes to take their money or benefit himself in any way. He constantly says "Leaping Lumbago" and "What, What, What." Rancid owns a mall called the Mall of Malls (a parody of the Mall Of America), and has a spoiled niece named Rancy. Rancid also has a cousin named Rotten, who lives in Farburg. thumb Eddie the Squirrel Edit Eddie the Squirrel Eddie Squirrel 300.gif Gender Male Species Squirrel Occupation None Friends The Greaser Dogs (possibly) Relatives (none known) Voiced by Dwight Schultz Eddie the Squirrel (voiced by Dwight Schultz) is a Greaser wannabe with little red pieces of paper taped to the side of his head to look like red sideburns in hopes to be more like Cliff. He is always bruised up from getting punched, and from being used as a birdie in badminton, or a football. He wants to be an official Greaser very badly, but sadly lacks their number one requirement: being a dog. In "New Cat in Town," he became the main antagonist. The same episode shows that he is talented at impersonating voices (or at least Cliff's). thumb Winslow T. Oddfellow Edit Winslow px Name Winslow Gender Male Species Mouse Occupation None Relatives (None known) Friends Cat, Dog, Sadie Enemies Cat (Occasionally), Sadie (Formerly) First Appearance Fetch Last Appearance Catdog and the Great Parent Mystery Voiced By Carlos Alazraqui Winslow T. Oddfellow (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui), better known as simply Winslow, lives in CatDog's house in the hole in the wall. Despite his rat-like appearance and behavior, he is actually a (very humanoid) mouse. Winslow speaks with a typical Brooklyn accent. Winslow is always full of wisecracks about anything and everything. He's very sneaky and underhanded with CatDog, especially with Cat. Winslow and Cat do not get along at all, because he's always getting Cat in trouble. However, it was eventually revealed that Winslow may be afraid of Cat, because of Cat trying to eat him once. Dog, however, does not mind Winslow and is friendly with him. Deep down, he has a very big heart and loves CatDog and at some point act as CatDog's conscience and guidance of living in society, but acts out against them because he is jealous of how close they are. When he laughs, he goes "Heh Heh". His catchphrase is "Whatta you, nuts?". thumb Shriek Dubois Edit Shriek Dubois Shriek.jpg Name Shriek Gender Female Species Dog (Poodle) Occupation None Interests Beating up Catdog (specifically Cat). Relatives Mr. Dubois, Mrs. Dubois. Friends Cliff, Lube, Dog (in a one-sided love-relation). Enemies Cat, Dog (Occasionally) First Appearance Dog Gone Shriek Dubios is the only girl in the Greasers. She is a tiny white Poodle, with a high pitched, squeaky voice with a slight raspy quality to it. Though she's as tough and loyal as the other two, she's very emotional romantically and has a secret crush on Dog—though he never appears to notice. Shriek will not hit Dog, she'll only hit Cat. She came from a rich family, but she did not like the posh life, and so she left home and became a Greaser. Shriek is the only Greaser with a visible tail. She is voiced by Lewis Morford. thumb Mr. Cornelius Sunshine Edit Mr. Cornelius Sunshine Sun.jpg Name Cornelius Sunshine Gender Male Species Human like turtle creature Occupation Magician, Attorney, Garbage Collector, Waiter Relatives (none known) Friends (none known) Enemies (none known) First Appearance Fetch Last Appearance Meat, Dog's Friends Voiced By Billy West Mr. Cornelius Sunshine is a green-skinned, shirtless creature with a human-like head, a thin, once-coiled tail and no apparent emotions, who has a monotone voice and demeanor very similar to the actor Ben Stein. His name is ironically the very opposite of his personality, and he often nods off and falls asleep in the middle of doing things, such as performing a (very unengaging) magic act. It is suggested that his sardonic and pessimistic personality may be Dog's fault. Very little is known about him. Thus it is apparent that not even the characters in the show know what he is. Contents hide 1 Description 2 Looks 3 Appearances 4 Trivia DescriptionEdit ﻿No matter how big and shiny the silver lining is, Mr. Sunshine can find the dark cloud behind it. Ten minutes with Mr. Sunshine and anyone will go from being on top of the world to crouching under their desk hugging their teddy bear. He is a recurring character in the series and appears in many episodes, though is not as important as the main characters and some of the other recurring characters with larger roles. Mr. Sunshine is the spitting cartoon image of Ben Stein, famous actor from Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and the recent Comedy Central game show- "Win Ben Stein's Money". He's got the same monotone voice that Ben Stein is well known for. Mr. Sunshine's personality is a juxtapostion of his name. He always seems sleepy and bored with life in general, not bright and cheery at all. The picture says it all, with his baggy droopy eyes, and frown. LooksEdit ﻿Mr. Sunshine has green skin. He wears gray-brown shorts but no shirt. The character has a small patch of red-brown hair atop his head. He has a human-like head, a once-coiled tail and a pair of yellow eyes with black pupils. AppearancesEdit ﻿Mr. Sunshine appears in many episodes of CatDog. His first appearance was in Fetch. TriviaEdit ﻿It was rumored among many CatDog fans that Mr. Sunshine may be a shell-less turtle. thumb Cat Edit Cat 274px-Cat.gif Name Cat Gender Male Species Cat Occupation Unknown Relatives Dog (brother) Friends Dog Enemies The Greaser Dogs First Appearance Fetch Final Appearence Meat, Dog's Friends Cat is one of the main characters in CatDog. Cat is the smarter, more clever and more cunning of the two. He's an American Bobtail. He often devises plans to trick Dog into getting what he wants, such as making Dog smarter in an attempt to have more in common with him, or having him win a dog sledding contest by training him in a very hard and militaristic manner, and usually, as a result of his greediness and selfishness, these schemes all blow up in his face. He is the "underdog" of the two. Life has been hard for the both of them, as they have been shunned by society due to their awkward appearance, but Cat always seems to get the short end of the stick in the situations, especially faced with the Greaser Dogs. With his brains and constant ridiculing from the rest of the characters, he is the more defensive and short tempered of the two. Despite his quirks and spats with Dog, he loves his brother with his whole heart. He cares so deeply that he ends up helping Dog in the end once his guilty conscience gets to him. Cat has a "Crush" on Shriek. In one episode, Cat admits his love for Shriek and kisses her after Shriek kisses Dog and tells him she loves him (Only to wind up getting pounded by the aggressive poodle). Cat desires fame and fortune and tends to go to excessive lengths in order to gain them. He is intelligent and enjoys reading, gardening, and listening to classical music. Cat is somewhat uptight and believes strongly in being polite and neat. He is a stickler for cleanliness and, like most cats, is aquaphobic. He is also obsessed with jet skis, once stating that he would sell his soul for one. Cat is 26 years old and has the blood type A+. Despite his sophisticated personality, Cat also has a dark side. Whenever he snaps, Cat becomes a ruthless, psychopathic maniac who even the Greasers are scared of once they see what he is capable of doing (especially his stress-induced, superhuman strength, evident when he destroy the Greasers' monster truck with a single punch). Cat's catchphrase is "TERRIFIC," said in a negative tone. He usually says this when something bad happens. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. AppearancesEdit Cat is a brownish cat has an oval red nose, triangular ears and whiskers. He doesn't have a full body because he is conjoined with his brother Dog and can't be seperate without him and Dog being together, which is hard at times when they want to be in a diffrent direction, they fight. GalleryEditthumb|320pxthumb|400pxthumbthumbthumb|332px Dog Edit Dog 291px-Dog.jpg Name Dog Gender Male Species Dog Occupation Unknown Relatives Cat (brother) Friends Cat The Greaser Dogs (sometimes) Enemies The Greaser Dogs (sometimes) First Appearance Fetch Final Appearence Meat, Dog's Friend Dog is one of the main characters in CatDog. Dog is the more happy-go-lucky and more naïve of the two. He is also the source of clumsiness. He is a American Foxhound He is extremely ambitious when Cat or any other character convinces him to take on a task, diving right into it with full force and energy. Dog is the typical loyal dog and is easily convinced. He will believe everything he is told. His attention span is very short and he is easily distracted by balls, garbage trucks, bones, food, and his overactive imagination. Because of his dysfunctional brain, Dog usually is the one who gets the pair into trouble. Not paying attention to Cat's warnings, his actions almost always end up with some severe consequences. Despite this, in many of the episodes, it is shown that Dog is usually the one that is more popular and athletic of the two, such as the episode when Cat and Dog both went back to school to complete Cat's last day of High School. Like Cat, Dog adores his brother and looks up to him no matter how many times Cat steers him into danger. Dog is the typical animal. He is often distracted with chasing shadows and chasing after tennis balls, and loves eating garabage. Much to Cat's dismay, he leaves a mess everywhere he goes. According to the series finale, Dog remembers what their parents were like (ex.: "Mom's four eyes; Dad's slimy green skin.") He is also 26. Dog's catchphrase is "HI HO DIGGETY," and he usually says this when he is excited about something. Dog is voiced by Tom Kenny, who also voices Clifford The Greaser Dogs. AppearancesEdit Dog is a light brownish dog, with a purple circle nose, and three hairs sticking up on top of his head. He also don't have a whole body because his body is conjoind with his brother Cat (one at either end of its single body), he doesn't have a tail or hind legs, and they can't go to diffrent directions, so him and Cat have to go together at the same places at all times. GalleryEditthumb|400pxthumbthumb